Siblings
by Vonlenska
Summary: "¿No sé supone que el quererse entre hermanos va implantado ya en los genes?" - .TeddyLyra.LouisGeorgina.
1. Fuego

**Dominique Weasley - **_F U E G O_

Hay pocas cosas en este mundo que Dominique Weasley odie más que el brócoli, y eso es normal. El problema viene cuando una de esas cosas es su propia hermana, la _oh-siempre-perfecta_ Victoire… La odia y lo hace desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Es una zorra, una egoísta y egocéntrica bruja de pacotilla. Victoire siempre ha sido la estrella que más brillaba en la casa de Bill y Fleur Weasley; la mayor, la inteligente y precoz, la que siempre sabe que hacer, la ordenada e impoluta, la de la caligrafía impecable, la talentosa, la rubia y la doña perfecta… Victoire siempre fue la moneda de doble cara, la que gustaba de mangonear a sus hermanos, la que gritaba y se peleaba con sus primos y luego ponía carita de ángel para que les castigaran a ellos. Victoire Weasley se quedó la parte Veela de la familia, pero no solo se quedó con la belleza de la rosa, también se quedó con las espinas.

Dominique es pelirroja, pelo largo y liso, tiene diminutas pecas por todo el cuerpo y los ojos marrones. No tiene una piel perfectamente tersa y lisa, no tiene una melena sedosa que no se encrespa nunca. Dominique Weasley es una chica natural, no usa maquillaje y tampoco se pone tacones… Ella prefiere unos tejanos simples y unas Converse.

Victoire es rubia, pelo largo y liso como su hermana, no tiene pecas pero si una piel aterciopelada y blanca como la nieve por lo tanto sus ojos azul cielo destacan como pequeñas luces de navidad. Victoire siempre lleva tacones, siempre viste de marca y la mitad de su sueldo la gasta en maquillaje. Victoire Weasley es solo una muñequita.

Tras años y años de convivencia Dominique se dio cuenta de que su hermana cambiaba, el problema era que lo hacía a peor: Una cosa es coquetear con la mayoría de chicos que conoces, la otra es ponerle los cuernos a tu novio varias veces. Más complicado e imperdonable si ese supuesto novio tuyo es Ted Lupin, prácticamente un ángel caído del cielo, el único que ha estado a tu lado cuando no tenías nada y el único que aún te da oportunidades cuando cometes un error… Pero, Victoire, acéptalo: Ted es de todo menos tonto, y esta vez no va a volver. No lo hará nunca más.

Dominique Weasley adora a Teddy, es casi como un segundo hermano para ella, le quiere con locura y sabe que nunca podría tener una relación romántica con él… Es como pensar en tenerla con Louis, con su propio hermano, es algo que simplemente está mal, algo que no encaja. Ted adora a Dominique –a su pequeña Nique- de la misma manera, por eso no duda ni un momento en presentarle a su nueva novia: Lyra Gallagher.

Lyra Gallagher es un par de años mayor que Dominique, un par de años menor que Ted, y no se está a la sombra de Victoire ni por un momento… Quizá porque sabe que toda su belleza es natural. Lyra, a ojos de la pelirroja, es preciosa; más que su hermana, tiene un pelo envidiable de un tono que no es ni rubio ni castaño, los ojos son dos enormes galletas de chocolate y su manera de reír es natural y quizá un poco aguda para ser perfecta… Pero lo es. Es perfecta porque no pretende serlo, simplemente es y vive como le gusta hacerlo. Dominique desearía que su hermana fuese como Lyra.

La Ravenclaw se cuestiona porque su hermana actúa de esa manera, se cuestiona que han hecho mal sus padres para que sea así, se cuestiona porque Victoire disfruta tanto siendo tan arpía… Y no, no encuentra respuesta alguna.

Dominique Weasley no soporta a su hermana, no soporta el brócoli y no soporta cuando su madre cocina verdura y tiene que comerla en compañía de Victoire. Es simplemente algo que puede con ella, algo que no puede entender y que la molesta, que la come por dentro… ¿No sé supone que el quererse entre hermanos va implantado ya en los genes? Entonces, ¿Por qué a ella no? ¿Qué tienen de malo sus genes? Quizá los de ella estén mal, quizá hasta en eso Victoire sea la perfecta.

Dominique odia que la comparen con su hermana, odia que le digan lo bueno que tiene Victoire y lo malo que tiene ella. Nadie le busca lo malo a su hermana, nadie le busca lo bueno a la pelirroja… Dominique Weasley vive a la sombra de su hermana, pero no le importa porque sabe que el mundo entero lo hace, pero ella odia que su hermana lo sepa.

Dominique Weasley odia tanto a su hermana y su actitud ante la vida porque, en lo mas profundo de su ser, una hermana es una hermana… Y ella se preocupa por la suya, se preocupa porque sabe que tanta tontería no le hará bien. Dominique Weasley odia tanto como es su hermana… ¿Por qué? Pues porque la quiere.


	2. Aire

**Louis Weasley - **_A I R E _**:**

Louis Weasley adora el quidditch, las bufandas y los sombreros de cowboy. Ama también los ositos de peluche, el chicle de fresa y las Converse de color turquesa. Una de sus pasiones es cocinar, la otra es comer, y la última es el sexo… Louis Weasley adora el sexo. No llega al extremo de la ninfomanía, es simplemente que adora poder demostrar lo que siente con su cuerpo, ya que a veces con las palabras no le basta. Louis odia cuando la gente le pregunta si es gay cuando se entera de sus aficiones, odia aun más cuando su novia se ríe de él cada vez que eso pasa… Pero, en verdad, Georgina Dursley no tiene ninguna duda sobre la hombría o sexualidad de su novio.

La melena rubia de él enredada con la roja de ella, sus dos ojos color de cielo, clavados como dagas en las dos esmeraldas que brillan en la cara de ella. Sudor recorriendo todo el cuerpo de ambos y un camino de besos que se pierde entre los rincones secretos de cada uno.

_-Louis, Louis, Louis…- Su nombre entre los labios de su novia cuando hacen el amor, otro de los placeres más preciados de el chico rubio._

_-Oh, Georgina… - Cuando tocan juntos el clímax, Louis Weasley tiene algo más que añadir a su lista de cosas preferidas._

Georgina Dursley es pelirroja, _su_ pelirroja, y no tiene nada que ver con su hermana Dominique. Nique tiene el pelo naranja zanahoria con toques de mandarina, ese color que queda cuando haces zumo de naranja y zanahoria… Una especia de rojizo brillante y que te hace mirarla sin parar. Georgina tiene el pelo rojo como el vino tinto, ese rojo con toque de jengibre en el que pierdes tu mirada y la noción del tiempo porque no puedes dejar de mirar toda la gama de reflejos rojos que puede llegar a adquirir.

Louis Weasley no se parece a Dominique. Es rubio con el pelo largo, liso y casi blanco… Su piel está ligeramente bronceada y sus ojos son dos gotas de agua, azules, brillantes y cristalinos; su descripción suena más parecida a la de su otra hermana, Victoire, la mayor. Louis Weasley odia que les comparen, odia que le digan que es la mezcla de las dos: aspecto Victoiresco, carácter Dominiquesco… ¿Qué maldita tontería es esa? En serio, él es Louis Weasley y es como le da la puta gana ser, no tiene porque dar explicaciones ni tiene porque parecerse a sus hermanas en todo, joder. Tiene 20 años, no es un niño al que todavía le estén definiendo el carácter y jueguen con saber a quien se parecerá más… Louis es Louis, es torpe y ágil, dócil e indomable, es el perro y también el gato; Louis es variable como el aire.

El que en su día fue Gryffindor sabe que esas comparaciones no pararán nunca, sabe que es el castigo del hermano mediano: siempre en medio de dos fuerzas titánicas que son como el Yin y el Yang, más teniendo en cuenta quienes son sus hermanas. Nunca tratéis de mezclar el agua y el fuego. Louis está harto de las peleas de sus hermanas, está harto de lo zorra que es Victoire y lo cabezota que es Dominique. Está harto de que la _oh-siempre-perfecta _Victoire sea sinónimo de la _oh-siempre-tan-zorra_ Victoire… Está harto de sacarle las castañas del fuego, de que siempre espere que él esté de su lado y odia a muerte cuando le pide que la ayude a ir de compras. Está harto de la época de rebeldía de Dominique, de que él sea el que la comprende, de que ella le venga llorando a él y está harto de que ambas renieguen la una de la otra.

Georgina le dijo una vez que, hasta las hermanas que más se odian, en verdad se quieren… Él lo cree, algo dentro de él se lo dice y quizá sea el hecho de que si no se preocuparan tanto la una por la otra, si en verdad se odiasen tanto como juran hacer, no discutirían día sí día también… Lo hacen porque son tan iguales que les es imposible comunicarse sin cegarse la una a la otra.

Louis Weasley adora a sus hermanas, a veces las mataría, sí… Normalmente, pero, mataría por ellas sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Otra cosa que se añade a la lista de cosas que Louis odia es cuando se levanta y su novia no está con él en la cama… Odia no tener a Georgina entre sus brazos, no despertarse con el aroma de su perfume, no ver como se abren sus ojos y la bañan los primeros rayos del sol. Louis es un chico impaciente que odia la espera casi tanto como la piña en la pizza, las patatas con Ketchup y las películas de asesinatos de los sábados por la tarde… Incluso más que ver una película navideña en pleno verano; por eso odia tanto esperar dos días más antes de poder despertarse junto a Georgina cada mañana, que queden dos días para que ella haga su mudanza es algo que le está volviendo loco… Pero por ella lo hará.

Georgina Dursley es para él lo que un nuevo vestido para Victoire, lo que una buena broma para Dominique; ella para Louis es un motivo para levantarse cada día, para querer vivir. Louis para Georgina es lo que la crema blanca para unas Oreos: Todo.

Louis Weasley adora el sexo, adora a Georgina y adora hacerle el amor… Adora cuando ella se abre para él, susurrarle cosas al oído –algunas bonitas y otras tantas más picantes que le gustaría hacerle…- Louis Weasley es un espíritu fresco y libre que vuela y vive en ese peligroso y oscuro hueco entre el cuello y el pelo de Georgina Dursley.


	3. Agua

**Victoire Weasley **-_ A G U A_

Victoire Weasley tenía diferentes adiciones. El azúcar, los ositos de gominola de color naranja, y a que le dijeran cosas bonitas; era adicta a que la valorasen positivamente, era una obsesión casi enfermiza por oír como la alababan.

Victoire Weasley fue -siguiendo esa obsesión suya- la hija perfecta, la novia perfecta, la sobrina perfecta, la nieta perfecta, la amiga perfecta y la estudiante perfecta… Pero no conseguí del todo ser la hermana perfecta.

Era guapa, tenía una melena larga y rubia a la que mimaba con ansias y lucía orgullosa. Los ojos eran del color del cielo y su piel blanca como la nieve, libre de pecas o cualquier otra marca. Era alta, y tenía un cuerpo bien formado que daba envidia a muchas mujeres… Victoire gustaba de lucir cosas bonitas, vestidos de marca y zapatos elegantes; era de esas mujeres que podían pasarse todo el día en una tienda de zapatos y no parar hasta encontrar los zapatos perfectos.

A veces se sentía un poco desplazada dentro de su familia. Sus padres la adoraban, era su hija y era perfecta, y sabía que sus hermanos también la querían… Pero siempre pensó que no encajaba del todo en su núcleo familiar.

Su padre, Bill, era un hombre tranquilo y de gustos sencillos. De joven era todo un aventurero, un Don Juan del cuala hora solo quedan las bromas y su aura de buen rollo eterno. Su madre, Fleur, era un poco más parecida a ella: fan de la moda, acostumbrada a ser perfecta en todo y un poco engreída… _"Cgeo que de joven ega insopogtable… Pego tganquila, Vic, el amog llega y nos cambia a todos"_ le había dicho alguna vez.

Sus dos hermanos pequeños eran otro mundo completamente alieno a ella, bueno, y al resto de su familia.

Louis Weasley, el mediano, era esa clase de personas que prefieren la compañía de una zanahoria a la de un ser humano. No quiere decir que tuviera pocos amigos o que fuera un antisocial, solo que su predilección recaía en la buena compañía antes que en la que se le imponía. Él nunca dependía de nada ni nadie, no hasta que conoció a su novia actual… Georgina Dursley tenía esa habilidad para ser su todo, su parte blanca en una oreo. Por primera vez vieron a Louis hacer algo que no quería hacer solo para hacer feliz a otra persona.

Su relación con Louis era buena siempre y cuando no le pidiese que fuese con ella de compras, y eso era algo que tenían claro ambos.

Victoire Weasley quería una hermana, siempre quiso una hermana con la que jugar, así que cuando nació Dominique hizo grandes planes. Nunca los cumplió. Resultó que Dominique prefería jugar sola, hablaba poco y pronto empezó a preferir los libros a las personas. No tenía ningún interés por la moda, las últimas tendencias, los vestidos de marca ni los zapatos –Esto último era lo pero, según Victoire.-

Dominique era como fuego, y Victoire era agua. No encajaban del todo, pero eran hermanas… Se pasaban la vida discutiendo, lloraban y se odiaban, no se soportaban pero tenían que convivir juntas. Pero a la hora de la verdad, Dominique era el duendecito mágico que le dejaba ositos de gominola naranjas en la cama a su hermana cuando ésta estaba deprimida, y Victoire era el duendecito mágico que obsequiaba a la pelirroja con un libro nuevo la veía cansada.

Victoire Weasley es consciente de que ha cometido muchos errores, es consciente de que mucha gente la odia y de que muchas veces la pintan como la arpía y la zorra… Pero vive contenta con ello, porque Victoire sabe que eso es parte del ser perfecta: o lo tomas o lo dejas, o te quieren o te odian, o sonríes o lloras… Que hablen bien o mal, pero que hablen.


	4. Tierra

**Bill y Fleur -**_ T I E R R A_

Tener tres hijos no es tarea fácil, si no lo crees podéis preguntárselo a Bill y a Fleur Weasley. Sus tres hijos son encantadores, son adorables, son tiernos, son únicos y son unos demonios.

La mayor, Victoire, es la fan de la moda y la que siempre se entera de todo… Vive en su propia nube de perfección y a veces se olvida de lo que pasa en el resto del mundo. La labor de Bill y Fleur, es bajarla de vez en cuando; hacer que vea cuando se equivoca y cuando hiere, hacerla entender que la perfección no significa superioridad… Y menos si es superioridad a tu propia familia. El matrimonio siempre ha cumplido sus expectativas con Victoire; ella es el agua, pero el agua no es nada sin la tierra… y su tierra está formada por sus padres.

Louis es el mediano, y siempre ha sido el más llevadero; quizá sea porque se adapta a todos los cambios. Su problema siempre ha sido que a veces le da bastante igual él resto del mundo, y se centra en hacer lo que él quiere sin pensar en los demás. Bill y Fleur saben que Louis es aire, porque aire es lo que queda cuando el agua de Victoire choca contra el fuego de Dominique… Entonces el vapor, que es aire, que queda en medio, toma la forma de Louis para tranquilizarlas con un par de órdenes que ninguna de las dos se atreve a desobedecer. ¿Podría vivir el aire si no hubiese tierra? Sería como apreciar el bien sin que hubiese mal; algo extraño. Bill y Fleur son los encargados de que Louis sea de esas brisas que siempre cambian y no de esas que salen disparadas por una pistola de aire comprimido… No están solos en esta batalla desde que Georgina apareció. Ella consiguió que Louis se planteara hacer cosas por otras personas que no fueran él y su sombra… Pero aún así, sus padres siempre estarán ahí para ayudar a que el aire sea apreciado.

Dominique, la pequeña, es la llama indomable. No es una niña problemática, no es difícil de predecir, pero el fuego se excita rápidamente cuando le echas una ramita… Y Dominique siempre explota cuando su hermana le da un toquecito. Para apagar el fuego no hay que soplar, eso lo haría más grande; y, en este caso, el agua no hace nada tampoco… Entonces hay que echarle tierra, eso siempre funciona. Y la tierra de Dominique son sus padres, claramente son ellos los que siempre están ahí para ella, no importa lo que pase.

Ser padres de tres seres completamente diferentes y complementarios a la vez, es difícil… Muy difícil, la verdad; pero Bill y Fleur no cambiarían a sus temperamentales hijos por nada del mundo. Nunca, nunca, nunca, dejarán de ser la tierra que ellos necesiten y nunca dejaran de ofrecerles cuanto tienen sin importar las consecuencias.

Ser padre, para ellos, significa eso: demostrar tu amor por tus hijos, incondicional y en todo momento, hasta que ellos se den cuenta de que tu siempre serás su hogar, y que tú siempre les guiarás las pisadas; pues los pies van en el suelo, el suelo es de tierra, y los hijos tienen que aprender a caminar.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota:<span>** Y aquí acaba este pequeño fic; espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis puesto el fic en alertas y favoritos... ¡me encanta que os guste lo que hago!

Si has llegado hasta aquí, y teniendo en cuenta que es el último capítulo, ¿por qué no me dejas un review?


End file.
